


Going Bananas

by ehhhchimatsu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhhchimatsu/pseuds/ehhhchimatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU with you being helpful to your ape boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> i wondered aloud for giggles to my bae if there were any nsfw Winston/Reader fics on ao3 and. There were zero fics at all. so I changed that. and a joke fic turned into something cute. rip

"Knock knock," you smiled, opening the door a tad inwards to the study room.

The occupant of the room perked his large head up, and you saw him put down a screwdriver on his desk before turning slightly to view you. A small grin was plastered onto his face at the sight of you, his eyes lidded, and you held your station at the door. "Yes?" he answered.

"Winston, it's been a while since you came out of there, you know," you said gently.

At this, he turned back around to look up at the clock on the wall. The light coming in from the hallway made it harder to read, but he could still make it out easy enough with his eyes. The glowing red numbers read 20:17, agreeing with your statement. He hadn't left the room since lunchtime, and he felt a wave of guilt for letting the time slip away from him and for making you wait up.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" he questioned, spinning back around in his chair to face you, standing up from it, stretching his back before putting his arms on the ground to steady himself. He needed a break from his project - he didn't even realize he had been that involved that entire time in it.

You slunk from the doorframe, opening up the door wider to stride into the small private room, your smile widening, "Well, actually..." you trailed off, reaching for his hand. He gladly accepted, linking your fingers together as he raised his body up a little higher, using you as a stabilizer. You gently rubbed the fur of his thumb with yours as you continued. "I just got done making dinner. I think you'll really like it - I made it especially for you."

You started to lead him out of the room, but as soon as he processed what you said he stopped in his tracks, bringing you to a dead stop, as well. "F-for me...?" You looked back to see him looking bashful, refusing to meet your eyes.

You gave his hand a small squeeze of assurance, gently tugging him along with you again as you made your trek to the dining room.

"Well, I broke out the vegetarian cookbook again." You paused, mumbling an apologetic, "Figured you were getting tired of fruit salads and PB and Js."

"Nonsense," he replied with a small chuckle. "But the gesture is much appreciated."

You outright laughed. "And you don't even know what it is yet!"

With that, the two of you had made your way to the dining room door, and before he could retort to your exclamation, you pushed it open with flare, gesturing and giving out a "ta da!".

You let go of his hand and stepped aside so he could see the feast laid out before him.

Pancakes.

"Pancakes!" You echoed his thoughts, a goofy grin lingering.

The whole circle table was full of stacks of pancakes. No high-fructose corn syrup maple syrups were plentiful just as the cakes were. You had really gone to a lot of trouble, he could tell. He would have to make it up for you by baking you your favorite-

"But!" you interrupted his thoughts, grabbing onto his shoulder and pushing him lightly into the room more. He complied, used to the nudgings you gave. "These aren't just normal pancakes." You paused for dramatic effect, knowing he would take the bait.

"They're not? They appear to be average - n-not as in boring, dear! I'm sure they're scrumptious and-"

You laughed hard. "Oh, save the buttering up for later, ya big ape! As I was saying, these are special pancakes. Whole wheat and banana pancakes. Good for your cholesterol and good for your taste buds!"

Oh, you were the sweetest. If he could he would blush at the mere thought of you slaving away for his health to produce such works of art.

He could feel his own dopey smile appearing, and as much as he wanted to thank you and pull you into a hug, he was frozen with giddiness.

Luckily you figured as much. Knowing this, you made the initiative to gather him up in a hug, your arms not nearly long enough to reach all the way around his plaid shirt, but enough to waver as a sign of affection.

He was eternally grateful.

And he tried to express as much as he shifted his weight to his legs so that he could return the tender hug, breaking out of his frozen state.

"I appreciate this immensely, my dear, I hope you know," he murmered into your hair, smoothing it down with one hand.

"I do," you replied back, rubbing circles into his shirt. "Anything for my chunky monkey."

(He spluttered at this, but you were too busy laughing to hear his berating comments.)

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @ ehhhchimatsu.tumblr.com


End file.
